


Owed

by zhadrahni (cammeh)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammeh/pseuds/zhadrahni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Thriller Bark; why is <i>Sanji</i> the one having trouble sleeping?! Useless shitty marimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the onepiece_300 prompt: Nightmare. Can be viewed as either gen or pre-slash.

Sanji jerks awake gagging on a strangled gasp, heart nearly stopped. When it resumes pounding furiously, he puts a hand over his eyes and lays back, panting.

It's ridiculous; it's stupid. He isn't going to do it. _Isn't_.

He goes still and holds his breath to _listen_ , but with Luffy's chain-saw snoring he can't pick out...

After wrestling with himself, Sanji peeks about surreptitiously in the dark, then swings out of his hammock and slips across the room silently. He stops beside the focus of his nightmare, swaddled in bandages and so still and quiet that for a moment Sanji is back _there_ , the swordsman standing like a propped up corpse, blood pouring off him like a fucking waterfall, except this time he's really _dead_ —but no, no; here's his chest, still moving up and down, obliviously. Proof.

Sanji exhales shakily and wishes he could light up a cigarette without setting off Chopper's crazy doctor-radar.

Pushed by another stupid impulse, he reaches out and holds his hand close over Zoro's mouth and nose, feels the warm, steady puffs of air on his palm. _Che_. No nightmares disturbing _this_ one. Infuriating bastard. No regrets, no doubts, 'cause he just _muscled in_ and fucking _knocked Sanji out_ —He notices belatedly that his hovering hand has turned into a claw barely keeping itself from throttling the vulnerable throat, and forces it to relax. _Idiot!_

He doesn't know why he even bothers worrying. Under the bandages that heart is still going stubborn and steady as ever, like a fucking metronome—no idea Sanji is even here, slowly losing his mind.

“You just keep ticking, you hear?” he whispers harshly to Zoro's heart. “I still owe him a kick to his shitty green head.”

...He ends up keeping watch all night anyway, just in case.


End file.
